Pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: Una fiesta de cumpleaños y el inicio de una gran amistad.


**Notas iniciales:** Hola! Por motivo del cumpleaños de nuestro Erencito, he decidido hacer un pequeño oneshot sobre la temática, así que espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Advertencias:** Amor infantil, BL, exceso de amor.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de esto.

PEQUEÑA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS.

Eren estaba muy emocionado. Bueno, cualquiera lo estaría, más si es un niño y el motivo sea su cumpleaños, pero para Eren era una importante fiesta, cumpliría 8 años de vida, pero él ya se sentía muy mayor y pensaba que debía actuar con madurez.

Sus padres le estaban organizando una fiesta desde hace una semana, mientras que Eren hacía las invitaciones a mano con sus pinturas y figuras de papel con forma de animalitos, pues esa sería la temática de su fiesta. Había decidio invitar a unos 10 niños aproximadamente, siendo ellos sus compañeros de clase y unos amigos de su vecindario, siendo éstos Armin y Mikasa, con quienes mejor se llevaba.

Le habían comprado una piñata con forma de un león, habían encargado un pastel con una foto de un safari en ella, y habían comprado los vasos, platos y tenedores desechables con la misma temática. Al mismo tiempo, un día antes de la fiesta decoraron el espacio a utilizar con serpentinas de color verde, amarilla y roja, con un enorme letrero que decía: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EREN!.

Eren había llevado sus invitaciones a la escuela, invitanto a todos los niños con los que jugaba en los recesos, éstos eran: Marco, un niño pecoso muy amable con todos; Jean, su rival, con el que pasaba peleandose amistosamente todo el tiempo; Annie, una chica muy callada que sólo se dedicaba a acompañarlo a los juegos; Reiner, un chico con el que hacían competencias de todo tipo; Bertholdt, mejor amigo del anterior; Connie y Sasha, quienes eran dos niños muy traviesos; Christa, una niña muy amable y simpática, y Ymir, la mejor amiga de Christa que se ponía celosa si alguien se le acercara.

Había alguien en su clase que Eren quería invitar, pero cada vez que se le acercaba para hablarle, él sólo lo ingoraba y se iba para un lugar en donde no lo molestaran. Desde el inicio de curso había llegado como un nuevo alumno en su salón, pero desde entonces se encontraba solo. El niño castaño lo veía comer solo en el almuerzo, de igual forma que en el receso, que se sentaba a la sombra de un alejado árbol a leer un libro de pasta negra, y en los trabajos grupales, que no eran muchos, era el que quedaba solo trabajando. Lo extraño para Eren era que ese comportamiento pasaba desapercibido por los profesores, o al menos así lo veía. Por tal motivo pensó que quizá le costaba hacer amigos y decidió tratar de hablarle para unirlo a su grupo, pero siempre lo evadía o lo ignoraba.

Era un niño de piel muy blanca, casi pálida, de cabello muy negro que contrastaba con su piel. Sus ojos eran pequeños y afilados de color gris, y siempre mostraba una mirada de indiferencia y frialdad que no era normal en un niño de 8 años. Era bajo de estatura y de delgada complexión. Se había mudado cerca de donde vivía el castaño con una pareja que no se parecían en nada al niño. Su madre era una mujer alta de cabello castaño y gafas, y su padre era un hombre muy alto, rubio, de ojos azules. En más de alguna ocasión se los encontraba y lo saludaban con mucho respeto y amabilidad, por lo que atrajo su atención al compararlo con su compañero solitario.

Eren llegó a su lugar y le tocó el hombro con el dedo con tal de llamar su atención, que no lo logró; luego le puso la invitación en la mesa diciéndole: -Estás invitado a mi fiesta. Ahí está la hora pero puedes ir en cualquier momento.- dijo mientras le sonreía abiertamente. El niño, que se llamaba Levi, sólo se limitó a mirar la tarjeta, mas no dijo nada. Sólo se levantó y se fue del salón dejando a Eren con el semblante triste.

….

Al día siguiente, el niño castaño se levantó muy temprano para ayudarle a su madre a preparar lo que hacía falta. Limpió con ella el lugar en donde se realizaría, que era el patio de su casa, puso la mesa en donde estarían las cosas con su padre y le ayudó a ajustar la piñata sobre un árbol que estaba cerca. Sus padres salieron a recoger el pastel y la bebida. Por ser su cumpleaños sus padres acordaron que comparían pizzas para él y los niños. Para que comieran antes del pastel.

La hora de la fiesta llegó y todos los niños llegaron con regalos para Eren, que estaba muy contento de recibirlos. Después de darle las gracias se pusieron a jugar un poco con cualquier tontería que se les cruzaba: con la pelota, las adivinanzas, cheradas y otros juegos. Uno de los niños, Marco llevó un _Jenga_ tamaño gigante para que se entretuvieran con eso.

Cuando las pizzas llegaron se dispusieron a devorarlas con ganas que mas de alguno tuvo que pedir mas consiguiendo que compraran mas pizzas, luego de ello fue el pastel para que todos estuvieran satisfechos con el postre. Le cantaron ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Y lo embadurnaron de turrón por toda la cara por ser el cumpleañero. Luego siguieron jugando por varias horas más hasta que se cansaron y se marcharon a sus casas.

Durante todo el rato, Eren se preguntaba si Levi vendría a su fiesta, no quería que le trajera un regalo, sino que pensaba incluirlo como uno de sus amigos, pero miraba hacia la puerta de vez en cuando y nada sucedía. Para cuando todos sus amigos se fueron se resignó a que no vendría. Su madre al verlo algo triste le preguntó:

-Hijo, ¿qué sucede? ¿no te gustó la fiesta?

-No, no es eso. Había invitado a alguien y no vino.- respondió algo triste.

-Con que es eso. Mira Eren, puede que tuvo algún impedimento para venir. No te sientas mal por ello. Puede que venga en cualquier momento.- dijo mientras le acariciaba si cabeza, pero el niño replicó:

-No mami. No creo que venga.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque cuando le dí la invitación él simplemente me ignoró. Siempre lo hace. Desde que llegó a la escuela he tratado de hablarle para hacerle compañía porque lo veo solo. Pero siempre que me acerco él se va. Creo que no le agrado.

-¿Qué niño es, Eren? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Es Levi, el niño de piel blanca y cabello negro.

-Ohh… entiendo. Mira hijo.- le deijo su madre mientras lo llevaba al sofá, pues estaban en la puerta. –Ese niño ha pasado por un evento muy difícil. No te diré cual es, pues no soy quien para decirlo, pero sus padres me contaron que él era muy apartado por eso. De hecho yo ya sabía que tú intentabas convertirte en su amigo, así que ten paciencia. Verás que pronto serán muy cercanos.

-¿Tú lo crees mami?

-¿Me he equivocado alguna vez?

-No.

Cuando iba a responder su madre, suena el timbre de su casa. Carla se dirigió a ver quien era y al ver por la pequeña ventanilla no vio a nadie. Pensando que quizá era una broma el timbre sonó una vez más. Decidió abrir la puerta y se encontró con el niño que Eren había descrito anteriormente. Levi miraba al suelo y en sus manos estaba un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo. Luego levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Carla, quien lo miraba con ternura. El niño pálido tensó sus hombros y antes de marcharse, Carla llamó a Eren, y éste vino y se puso muy contento al ver a Levi en la puerta. Se acercó y Carla se fue para dejarlos solos.

-¡Hola Levi! ¡Viniste!

-Lamento venir a esta hora.

-No te preocupes por ello. Todavía queda un poco de pastel. Entra, te daré un poco.

Entraron y se dirigieron al patio y se sentaron en unas sillas que todavía quedaban. Carla llegó con un trozo algo grande de pastel y un vaso con la bebida. Levi aún tenía el paquetito en sus manos y lo estrujaba fuertemente. Al ver el pastel se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y le entregó el regalito a Eren, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa. Luego se dispuso a comer su pastel en forma algo rápida.

-¡Oye! ¡despacio! Te atragantarás si comes así.- le dijo Eren mientras se reía suavemente.

-Lo siento…- respondió el otro.

-Látima que no viniste temprano, te hubieras divertido mucho con los otros.

-No me gustan las aglomeraciones.

-Entiendo… pero de todas maneras, me da mucho gusto que hayas venido.- le dijo con una sonrisa, que Levi se le quedó viendo por mucho tiempo.

Luego que Levi se comiera el pastel en silencio, y bajo la mirada de Eren, éste habló:

-Este… yo… disculpa que no haya venido antes.

-No te preocupes por eso, aunque me hubiera gustado que te divirtieras con nosotros.

-También lamento el haberte ignorado desde el principio.

-Esta bien, no estoy molesto por ello.

-Me preguntaba si… podía… venir a… jugar… contigo.

Eren sonrió aún más y le dijo:

-¡Claro que puedes! Cuando no tengamos tareas, claro.

-T-también eso…¿puedo hacer las tareas en tu casa?.

-¡Sí claro! Por supuesto que puedes.

-Pero… s-solo contigo.

-Entiendo… no quieres estar con los demás.

-Ellos… ellos me miran mal. Creen que soy raro.

En ciertas ocasiones casi todos sus compañeros miraban con una cruel curiosidad a Levi al verlo alejado de los demás. Esta era una de las razones por las que Eren se acercaba, para que dejaran de verlo mal.

-Tú no eres así, Eren. Y no sabía cómo responder cuando tú te acercabas, pensaba que me harías daño.

-Entonces te demostraré que no soy así. Puedes venir el momento que quieres.- le respondió al mismo tiempo que le daba la mano a Levi.

En ese entonces, Eren le preguntó a Levi si podía abrir el regalo enfrente de él, a lo que el contrario asintió con la cabeza. Con delicadeza, fue quitando el papel de la cajita y cuando la abrió, vio a unos dulces y chocolates.

-Como no sabía que te gustaba, mejor te regalé de mis dulces… tengo muchos en mi casa.

-¡Son mis favoritos! ¡Muchas gracias Levi!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Levi sonrió.

Eren, al verlo, sintió mariposas en el estómago. Y se acercó para dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla del otro. Levi se sorprendió y se sonrojó mucho ante ello. Sin saber que hacer se acercó a Eren y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras le decía: "Feliz cumpleaños y gracias por acercarte a mi". A lo que Eren le respondió: "Somos amigos ahora".

Ambos habían encontrado a un amigo especial y más tarde, ese amigo sería su mayor tesoro para ambos, que crecieron y siguieron juntos hasta que se dieron cuenta que eran el uno para el otro.

FIN…

 **Notas finales:** Sí, lo sé, es cortito; pero fue lo que se me ocurrió en honor al cumpleaños de Eren y decidí enfocarme sólo en eso, en su cumpleaños, y me pareció lindo que recibiera un regalo y la amistad de la persona que lo ignoraba al principio.

No lo puse en el texto, pero la razón por la que Levi tenía ese comportamiento era porque había perdido a sus padres en un asesinato por robo en su casa, y él vio todo eso (tenía que encontrar una razón para que actuara así), es por ello que era retraído y apartado por miedo a que le hicieran daño. Hanji y Erwin, que eran amigos de la familia de Levi, lo adoptaron y cuidaron de él para que no fuera a parar a un orfanato, y se mudaron al vecindario de Levi creyendo que si cambiando de ambiente, podría mejorar el comportamiento de Levi. También estaban al tanto de que un vecinito, Eren, quería ser su amigo, por lo que le pidieron a los padres de éste último que lo disculparan y comprendieran la actitud del otro, pidiéndole tiempo para que mejorara.

Creo que eso es todo.

Nos leemos pronto :3


End file.
